First Impressions
by rh-fntc
Summary: This is how they met and fell in love...GGVM crossover Veronica and Jess pairing. Prequel to 'A Lifetime Ago'.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Spoiler: If you've watched the three seasons you'd be good. But this is a crossover so there is no LoVe. In this world LoVe broke up during the summer before their sophomore year. Now on with the story...

**First Impressions**

**September 2007**

"I can't believe I got hooked into doing this." Veronica muttered to herself as she raised her camera to take the shot. She refocused the lens to get a better look at her target.

When Logan asked her for a favor this wasn't what she had in mind. So what if he sweetened the deal by paying her five hundred dollars per day? Part of her just took the job for the heck of it. She just wanted to stop the awkwardness between them. They haven't been together for the last five months and it was awkward. So when he asked her for help she jumped right in not bothering to find out what he needed help with.

So there she was stalking Adriana Townsend. Addy, as Logan calls her, is also a Neptune High alumna. Veronica can vaguely recall the other girl trudging the halls of their old Alma matter. She was by definition an 09er, rich to boot, beautiful enough to be displayed on Logan's arm, brunette with a bubbly personality if she ever cared to use it.

But Addy never associated with her fellow 09ers back in high school. She kept mostly to herself and was even on the running for the Kane Scholarship; only she bowed out because she told Principal Clemmons that someone else deserved it. As far as Veronica knew she left for Harvard a year ago. But for some reason she came back, according to Logan she was taking the year off.

What surprised her most was that Logan seemed to know a lot about her. After a bit of prodding she found out that the two were friends for most of their lives; that for the last two years Logan actually considers her as some sort of a male equivalent of Duncan Kane, in fact even more of a best friend. If she heard him correctly this Addy girl knew the intimate details of her relationship with Logan, which would normally piss her off if the girl wasn't such a sweetheart.

Addy was one of the few people in high school who did not have a bad word for her. The girl stayed in the background, trying to blend in with the wallpaper. Once she even caught Addy take out a bottle of some liquid and wipe off the word _slut_ from Veronica's locker, never mind that two periods later there was another one in its place. Veronica can't help but think that maybe if she wasn't so closed off then she and Addy would have been good friends. But then her instinct told her that Addy had a reason for wanting to stay in the background.

Which is why she was so curious what happened between high school and now. Addy was living Veronica's dream. An Ivy League school, money in the bank and from what Logan told her the most normal parents a girl could ever wish for, not that she was jealous of that aspect of Addy's life, after all her dad rocked!!! So why exactly is she back in Neptune? And why did she have to go and become Logan's girlfriend?

After three days of tailing Addy, Veronica knew this much; the girl loves her phone and hates the office that she had to go to everyday. The Writers' Inc. seemed to bring a frown on young Adriana's face. But the phone thing always brings a smile to her face. When Veronica asked Logan if he was at the end of the line he just responded with a grim smile and shook his head.

Maybe little miss sunshine isn't as perfect as Veronica thought. After a brief background check on Addy's phone records, she found out that she was calling an East coast number, Philadelphia to be exact.

And that brings Veronica back to the grumbling and the Logan-hating. She was just outside the WI building. She could see Addy walking out with the phone plastered to her ear, yet again. She took a couple of shots and put her camera down when Addy got into her car and started to drive away.

Addy led her to _The Camelot_, the home of sleazy activities. She took out her phone and placed a call to Logan as promised. He insisted on being there for the caught in the act phase and it sure looked like Addy was about to be caught in the act. He answered on the first ring and told her he was on his way.

Meanwhile, Veronica picked up her camera again when she saw Addy wave to someone from her car, obviously a man. She did not recognize who it was, but as she took his photo, he looked to be three or four years older than Addy. He definitely looked Italian, good looking too. He walked towards Addy's car and helped her out. The two hugged, more than casual acquaintances, she thought to herself. The man placed a kiss on Addy's cheek, which to Veronica seemed innocent enough. But then he held out a room key for Addy's inspection that made Veronica frown.

Addy laughed and took it from him. The man put his arms around her and the two started for the stairs. They were whispering to each other with such familiarity. What the hell? Logan's right, Addy was cheating on him.

When the two reached their room, which fortunate for Veronica was a good spot to capture the money shot, Addy smiled at the man and opened the door with such flourish. Then she proceeded to open the blinds and did not bother to close the door. The two were laughing and Addy said something to the man that made him look at her skeptically. He nodded and then closed the distance between them.

The next thing Veronica knew Addy was screaming. She was out of the car, her bag on her shoulders, taking the stairs two steps at a time. As she was running towards the room she could hear a car screeching to a halt, door opening and closing, good she thought, at least Logan was there.

She reached the room and saw Addy squirming under the man, clearly he overpowered her. Veronica took out her taser and attacked the man with it. The man toppled off Addy and onto the bed right next to her. Addy shot up from her position and gave Veronica a horrified look.

"What did you do?" Addy looked completely worried about the state that her attacker was in.

Veronica looked on incredulously as Addy murmured comforting words to the man. Logan entered the room and was completely shocked at the scene before him.

Addy glared at him and reached for her purse and took out a bottle of water. She then went to his other side and rolled up his sleeve, rubbing the part that connected with the taser soothingly.

"Are you kidding me?" Logan blurted out in disbelief.

Addy ignored him and was murmuring words that Veronica couldn't make out. Meanwhile the said man was drinking from the bottle gratefully and once he was done shot Addy an amused look.

Veronica was at a loss for words. How does one react when the victim was glaring at her rescuers, okay she was glaring at Logan, while attending to the perpetrator? Logan ran his hand through his hair in impatience.

"What the hell is this?" he yelled at Addy.

The man seemed to have recovered from Veronica's attack. He looked disapprovingly at Addy and then frowned at Logan.

"I think that this town has to seriously reconsider the way it welcomes people who are interested in investing in this place." The man retorted.

"Who the hell are you?" Logan directed his anger towards him.

"Huh." Was the only response he received from the man. He then turned towards Addy and raised his brows at her.

Addy looked thoroughly chastised at his look. "I'm sorry?" she asked him hopefully.

"See I don't think he is the one you should be apologizing to." Logan interjected coldly.

But Addy pointedly ignored Logan and gave the man a wry smile.

"I hate to state the obvious, but I take it he wasn't really attacking you." Veronica felt foolish for her earlier actions.

"Right." The man answered for both him and Addy.

"So what was the point of this entire thing?" Veronica shot the man a questioning look.

He grinned at her and Veronica could not help the blush that rose from her cheeks. "Well Addy Bell here thought she should teach Logan a lesson." He gestured towards Logan, who was busy glaring at him.

"What lesson would that be?" Veronica rejoined.

"Never mess with a Townsend." The man answered simply.

"I just don't appreciate being spied on." Addy uttered defensively.

"You knew I was tailing you?" Veronica couldn't help the surprise in her voice.

Addy nodded sheepishly at her, "I've known since the very first day. Whenever anyone looks up any information on me and my family we get the heads up. When you checked my phone records I was informed. I setup this rouse to teach _him_ a lesson." Addy frowned at Logan.

"I'm not the one doing something wrong." Logan responded petulantly.

"I didn't do anything wrong! Granted I was a little preoccupied the last two weeks because I just started taking over WI, then Jess told me he was coming for a visit. Just because my focus wasn't on you doesn't mean I was cheating on you." Addy shot back.

The man stood from the bed and approached Veronica and Logan. "Hi. I'm Jess Mariano."

Logan dropped his attitude at Jess' words. He just looked embarrassed and took Jess' proffered hand gratefully. "Addy's best friend. I'm sorry about..."

Jess just shrugged his apology off and turned to Veronica, who shook his hand shakily.

"I'm sorry for the taser." She mumbled quietly.

"No big deal. I get tasered all the time." Jess responded genially.

Veronica laughed softly at his reply.

"I have to know the name of Addy's would be savior." Jess smiled at Veronica.

"Veronica, Veronica Mars." She answered him with a smile.

"Nice to meet you Veronica Mars." Jess did not let go off her hand.

"Welcome to Neptune." Addy deadpanned from the bed.

TBC

AN: Okay so this is a crossover between Veronica Mars and Gilmore Girls, basically a prequel to another fic of mine, which I formulated during season two of VM. I was supposed to write a follow-up to that fic but for the life of me I am unable to come up with a good story yet. This is a Jess and Veronica pairing so there, no reconciliation between LoVe, but if any of you have read OPJ and Of Argyles and Rovers then you'd know I'm a LoVe shipper. This is basically telling the story of Veronica and Jess before "A lifetime Ago", which is all about their marriage and hooking Logan up with Rory, no need to read that to understand this fic. Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

AN: So I guess by now everyone knows that this is a Jess/Veronica pairing. I'm basically mapping out their relationship prior to A Lifetime, with that said...on with the story.

First Impressions

Chapter 2

Jess Mariano was annoyed. Not at the person before him but at the situation in general.

It has been a week since he arrived in Neptune, California. And it had been…for lack of a better term interesting. He conspired to teach Logan Echolls a lesson in privacy and got attacked by a petite blonde, who is now studiously avoiding all contact with him.

So for the last week since he arrived in Neptune he's been at Java the Hut, scoping out the competition is always good business sense after all, the Dog Beach, not as nice as Venice Beach but then again the place has a certain charm to it, he visited Neptune High at his best friend's insistence and he also took a tour of Hearst College, hoping to catch a glimpse of the elusive blonde. He has no idea why he's so hung up on finding Veronica Mars; all he knew is that he wanted more…of her.

"Don't you agree?" the question snapped him out of his reverie. Jess smiled at his best friend, who was looking at him expectantly.

"Of course." He replied easily.

"I knew you would. So let's go." Adriana Townsend, his best friend of eight years grabbed her bag and motioned for him to leave some money for their untouched food.

"Where are we going again?" Jess asked as he took out some money to pay for their food.

"Aha!" Addy pointed her fore finger at him accusingly.

Jess got up from his seat and rolled his eyes at her reaction, "Aha what?"

"You weren't listening to a word I said. You totally zoned out." She answered triumphantly.

The two friends left the restaurant and started walking towards Addy's car. When they reached the car she made no motion of unlocking the vehicle so they could go on their way.

"Whatever."

"No not whatever."

Jess crossed his arms across his chest and the two engaged in a staring contest. Addy mirrored his stance and the two stood there for ten minutes, neither were willing to budge. Until Addy's phone rang, she made a face at him when he smiled at her condescendingly.

"Townsend." Addy answered her phone grouchily.

Jess leaned against her car as she talked to the person on the line. It was obviously Logan since her tone changed immediately. Jess looked up the sky and wondered what he agreed to do with Addy. Maybe he should have paid attention, knowing Addy it just might be the not-so-legal-you-might-need-a lawyer type of activity.

"Okay see you in a bit." Jess heard her as she ended her call. He looked at her expectantly as a look of pure mischief crossed her features.

"Feel like filling me in on what's going on in that demented head of yours."

"For your information my head is not demented. And if you're going to behave like a complete jerk to your BFF then I don't see why I should even bother doing a nice thing for you." Addy huffed as she searched her bag for her car keys.

"Addy." Jess uttered warningly.

"Jessie." Addy mimicked his tone.

"Okay so I zone out and am now wondering if I should place a call to the lawyer your parents kept on retainer. And what nice thing did you do for me?"

"I was merely admiring the beauty of Veronica Mars, who has been on your mind since her wonderful taser has graced you arm. And I asked you if you agreed with me, which you did. We're too old to do illegal stuff; well you are so I didn't suggest we spray paint any SUV." Addy smiled when she finally managed to extract her keys from her bag.

"And the nice thing is?" he prodded, he planned to point out the fact that her boyfriend drove a Range Rover at another time, after all he might not receive the nice thing she did for him.

"I don't want to do it anymore." She replied as she unlocked her car.

"Adriana Arabella Townsend." His eyes narrowed in impatience.

"Fine! I was going to take you out of your broody mood and get you to see Veronica again, since she is obviously the cause of all the zoning out and the brooding."

Jess did not know how to respond so he just opened the door for her and smiled slightly as he jogged to get to the passenger side.

"Before we go any further are you sure this is what you want?" Addy asked as Jess buckled his seatbelt.

Jess' brow lifted at her loaded question and nodded in answer. Addy sighed and started her car; he smiled slightly at the thought of seeing the elusive blonde one.

* * *

Veronica was reading her textbook, waiting for the clock to strike five. She's been in the library for the last four hours and she was ready to go home. Wallace and Mac have long since abandoned her for better things.

She sighed heavily and ached to go home, change into her pajamas and consume an entire pint of ice cream. When she finally opened her eyes her gaze landed on the taser in her bag, mocking her mercilessly that she closed her eyes again in frustration.

It wasn't her fault that much she knew. The rouse was done with the intent to cause panic, only the people involve did not know she carried Mr. Taser with her at all times. She can't help the wave of embarrassment that rush through as she went over what happened a week ago.

"Dreaming of me?" the question was uttered softly to her hair.

"Yes, yes I was." Veronica opened her eyes and saw Logan standing next to her with a smug smile on his face. "I was thinking of ways to wring your neck without ever using my hands."

"So not a wet dream then?" his smiled widened at the indignant look on her face. "Moving on, feel like hanging out tonight?" he asked her as he took a seat across from her.

"Hanging out, yes I do feel like hanging out. With you? No thanks." She replied as she shut her book, no point in reading anymore since Logan is obviously in a snarky mood, she needed her wits about her.

Logan's smile dropped at her tone and he suddenly looked thoughtful. Veronica can't help but feel a little suspicious at his action. "What? No biting comeback?"

He tilted his chair back and crossed his arms across his chest. "I'm fighting the snark within if that'll make feel you better."

"Why would I need to feel better? This is what we do, we trade barbs." She rolled her eyes at him.

"I know you're feeling a little guilty at treating me with such callousness. What's wrong Ronnie? Got up at the bitch side of the bed?" Logan looked at her understandingly.

"Bitch side of the bed? Really Logan?" Veronica looked at him regretfully, but she couldn't bite back the smile on her face.

"What can I say? Happiness has dulled my rapier wit." He offered hopefully.

Veronica just scoffed at his reply. "Do you mean to tell me that when you're happy you lose the jackass inside you?"

Logan glared at her in return, "Don't remind me of my idiotic ways when we were dating."

Veronica had to hold back the laughter that threatened the peace of the library. She knew how much self-loathing Logan had for himself whenever he referred to their relationship the year before. Many observed his whipped existence and blamed her for it.

Before they could get any further into the conversation someone appeared over Logan's shoulder. Addy Townsend had impeccable timing; she smiled at Veronica and put her finger over her lips, so Veronica wouldn't alert Logan to her presence.

Addy put her hands over Logan's eyes that completely caught him off guard that he upended the chair he was sitting on and landed on his back, narrowly missing Addy. The chair hitting the carpeted floor made a dull thud and attracted the many stares of the students. Veronica could no longer contain her laughter. She laughed at the furious expression on Logan's face and started gathering her things before she got booted out of the library.

Logan on the other hand glared at Addy who was trying to help him up, while controlling her mirth. When Logan was finally on his feet he was muttering curses like a seasoned sailor while Addy giggled at his colorful language.

Veronica started for the door but she couldn't help but look back at the couple who were bickering quietly to the best of their ability as they followed her.

And that's why she blamed the two for what happened next.

She ran smack in the middle of someone. She was in such a hurry to get out of the library and fully release her laughter that the force catapulted her and the human wall onto the ground. Veronica closed her eyes in mortification; this isn't her day at all.

"You guys want to get up anytime soon." Logan asked as he and Addy stopped right next to her.

The question forced Veronica to open her eyes and found herself on top of Jess Mariano, the very same man that she's worked hard to avoid all week.

There was something about this man that made her feel completely unlike herself. He smiled at her warmly and made no move to get her off of him. Brown eyes, he had such warm brown eyes. But then she recalled Logan's words and got up hastily, which resulted in vertigo.

She swayed a little and felt Jess Mariano's hand on her waist, a worried look on his face.

"Are you okay?" he asked her quietly. When he saw Veronica staring at the hand on her waist he immediately moved his hand away.

Veronica looked at him and then at Logan and Addy, Logan was smiling wolfishly while Addy was looking at Jess who was still looking at her.

"Yeah. Sorry about the…" Veronica gestured to the floor and then to the two of them.

"No big deal." He shrugged in return.

"No big deal. It's not everyday that you're accosted by a beautiful woman, Jess." Addy scoffed at Jess' reply.

Jess turned to his friend and raised his brows at her words.

"Damn Veronica, Jess has only been here for what? Eight days and you've assaulted him twice already that has to be a record even for you." Logan commented as he placed his arm around Addy's shoulders and started to really leave the library.

"If I remember correctly the only reason I had to assault him the first time was because of your idiotic caveman tendencies." Veronica bit back as Jess handed her bag to her.

"And what happened just now was an accident, which you and Addy also caused." Jess added.

Veronica smiled at his words, so he knew she was looking at the couple before they collided and was definitely not afraid to call Logan on it, a man after her own heart.

Addy was looking at Jess strangely which obviously unsettled him as he glared in return. She shrugged her shoulders in response that Veronica can't help but think that they were having a conversation without having to say a word.

Once outside Veronica no longer felt like laughing. She was thinking of a way to leave the three and head home, after all she had her pajamas and ice cream waiting for her.

"So the movie's starting in an hour. We should get going." Addy stated before Veronica could get a word in.

Veronica's brows furrowed at her words, she was supposed to head home.

"You didn't tell her?" Addy smacked Logan's chest in consternation.

"YOU assaulted me before I got a chance to." Logan replied as he grabbed the hand on his chest.

"I didn't assault you. I was going for surprise-your-girlfriend-is-here-gesture, typically regarded as cute." Addy snapped as she tried to wrench her hand away from him.

"As entertaining as it is to see you two together, I think someone should tell Veronica about the plans you made for her." Jess sarcastically interjected as Logan looked ready to tried barbs with his girlfriend.

"You made plans for me without asking." Veronica felt a twinge of anger and a hint of nervousness at Jess' words.

"I'd tell you but I have no idea. She only went so far as to tell me that we were meeting you and Logan here." Jess uttered somewhat apologetically, which eased the anger brewing in Veronica at the thought of his presumptuousness.

"It's not as nefarious as you might think Veronica." Logan rolled his eyes at her. "I just figured since Jess is bound to feel like third wheel that it'd be a good idea that you tag along. I know, I know, we could invite someone else, but then you are the only person besides me and Addy here who knows Jess."

"So will you go with us?" Addy looked at her hopefully.

Veronica didn't know what to do. She's been avoiding Jess because she was so embarrassed by how they first met. She knew from Logan that Jess has been trying to track her down. Why exactly he felt the need to do so is beyond her.

She shifted her gaze from Addy who was still looking at her hopefully, to Logan who was wearing an impatient look on his face and finally to Jess who was just looking at her. She straightened her shoulders and nodded. She's Veronica Mars, she can deal.

"Yay! Um…we should leave. Logan insists on my presence in his gas guzzling vehicle..." Addy trailed off as she looked at her and then at Jess.

Jess was now sporting the same strange look that Addy was wearing earlier and it was amusing for Veronica to see, they seemed so in tune with how the other was feeling.

"Jess can ride with me." She offered as the two began a staring contest. Jess blinked first and offered her a wry smile.

"If it's okay with you." He nodded in her direction.

"We'll see you there then." Logan gave them a mock salute and reclaimed his hold on Addy, steering them at the opposite direction that Veronica parked her car.

"Downtown Neptune, we'll meet you there and then we can walk over to the indie theater I found." Addy yelled over her shoulder as she pinched Logan's side for not bothering to stop as she relayed the directions to Veronica.

AN2: Thanks for the feedback, I'm glad you guys liked the last chapter. I'll try to send individual replies through next time. Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

AN: I'm usually better at updating but for some reason this chapter has been very elusive. I'm not even sure if I should have posted this at all. I initially started out with their night out to town but then decided against it (I still have it maybe I'll post it as an interlude or something, I'm not sure yet). Anyway, here's the next chapter, I'm trying to establish something here, although I am completely unaware as to what it is. But for now, hope you enjoy the update.

First Impressions

Chapter 3

Jess Mariano cannot help but smirk when he heard the knock.

He was rereading his copy of Nick Hornby's 'A Long Way Down'. He has been expecting this to happen. He was actually surprised that it took this long for her to come and try to talk to him.

It has been two weeks since he, Addy, Logan and Veronica went to the movies.

They drove to downtown Neptune and watched 'Young Adam' at a particularly smarmy theater, well only on the outside, the inside was actually well-kept. The movie was rated NC-17 and involved a Ewan McGregor full frontal.

It was a particularly hard movie to watch because of the onscreen action and the fact that he was sitting right next to Veronica. Once they finished the movie it was concluded that it was porn with an actual plot.

The dinner afterwards was unexpected since they dined in Logan's new beach house; although he had no idea it was his until Addy told him so. So there was the requisite public display of affection between Logan and Addy until Veronica managed to get the two of them away from it all when she suggested that they take a walk.

From there Jess garnered the courage to ask the blonde out on a date. And they have been seeing each other for the last two weeks. Everyday.

So he's been expecting the Spanish inquisition the moment he told Addy about his plans for his and Veronica's first date.

"Jess I know you're in there." He could hear Addy from behind his door.

His smirk widened at her words and put his book down, waiting on how long it'll take before she just barged in without his permission. He looked at the clock beside his bed and he still had four hours before he had to see Veronica.

"And no I'm not going to barge into your room, even though this is my house. I'm not ten anymore so try to be as adult as I am and just give me permission to barge in." Addy stated in a matter of fact tone, completely reading his mind.

Jess got up from the bed and opened the door for his best friend with such flourish. Addy entered the room and made a show of looking around. She sat down at the edge of the bed and picked up his book.

"You're reading this. For the second time I suppose." She looked at him expectantly.

He merely shrugged in reply.

"I don't get why you would reread this. It's not as good as 'High Fidelity'."

Jess crossed his arms across his chest and shot her a no-nonsense look. She assumed the same stance and took his challenge.

"Spit it out Adriana." He rolled her eyes at her and lost their staring match.

"So how long are you planning on staying here?" Addy asked as she flipped through the pages of the book.

"I'll start looking for my own place tomorrow." Jess flopped down next to her.

"I meant here in Neptune. You're welcome here as long as you like." She retorted as she hit his chest with his own book.

Jess rubbed the spot where she hit him and frowned at her. "I'm trying to set up a business here Addy, so I'm thinking more along the lines of a long term stay, and you know how much I love mooching off of you."

Addy rolled her eyes at his words and kept quiet.

"I told you to spit it out already and we both know you're not here to ask me how long I'll be staying here." He gave her a pointed look.

"You and Veronica." She replied sullenly.

"What about me and Veronica?" he was being purposely obtuse.

"You two have been going out for the last two weeks. Everyday, might I add. You two skipped the 'talking' stage and went straight to dating."

"What's wrong with that?"

"Do I really need to say it? The R word Jess."

"There are a lot of words in the English language that begin with the letter R." he glared at her impatiently.

"Rory, Jess. I know I never met her but you've been running after her for the last five years of your life. Am I supposed to believe that you, my best friend in the whole world, who has the propensity to carry a torch for someone indefinitely, just decided that he is over the supposed love of his life?" Addy gave him a disbelieving look.

"I never said she was the love of my life!" He protested.

"Oh come on! You waxed poetic about her when you first met her. And whenever I got the chance to talk to you, you either rambled about her infinite qualities or complained endlessly about her treatment of you."

"Shut up." He knew he was close to pouting but that's the trouble with having best friends, they tend to know you better than you know yourself.

"All I'm saying is that you shouldn't pursue anything with Veronica just because you are trying to get over her."

Jess was quiet; he could tell that she had more to say.

"And I don't want you getting hurt." She placed her hand on his arm comfortingly.

"You think Veronica is going to hurt me?" he gave her a skeptical look.

"For the first time in my life I get the ringside view of you developing feelings for someone. And I can feel that you are on the verge of falling. You may not know it yet, you may be trying to discount it as physical attraction, but I know you Jess Mariano, you are giving Veronica a part of yourself, something you rarely do in such short a time."

"I did it with you." He looked at her pointedly.

"Well that's different. I'm more of a sister type." She shrugged.

"Look, if it'll make you feel any better, I won't propose marriage to her until the fifth week that I've known her." Jess put his arm around her shoulder companionably.

"Jess!"

"Addy!"

"I'm serious. Veronica is basically the anti-thesis of Rory Gilmore. First off, she is blonde, while Rory is a brunette. She is also way shorter than Rory. Then there is the innocence that is severely lacking in Veronica, which you said is in abundance in Rory."

"Enough!"

"Don't take that tone with me." She looked at him crossly.

"Can we, just for once, not over analyze my whatever with Veronica? I like her Addy and I haven't really liked anyone for a long while now. I know you're concerned for my well-being but I can take care of myself. And by the way, Veronica isn't short she is petite."

"You know I'm only trying to look out for you. And I know that your whatever with Veronica is on the way to becoming very real. I just…I don't want you getting hurt again. Not after what happened with Rory." She murmured quietly.

"I appreciate it, really I do. But you can't protect me Addy, much like I can't protect you from everything. But you're here and I'm glad I'm here too. And this thing between me and Veronica…all I know is I like her. Not because she doesn't remind me of Rory, but because she is Veronica."

"Okay." She replied, sounding very much like the nineteen year old that she was.

"Okay." Jess bumped his shoulder against hers.

She smiled at him in return, "So where are you taking Veronica tonight?"

* * *

Veronica was still in her robe as she answered the door.

"You are an hour early." She stated as she opened the door, expecting Jess to be behind it.

"I didn't know we had plans." Logan replied with a smirk on his face.

She frowned at him and was about to slam the door to his face.

"That's not very nice." Logan wagged his finger at her with one hand as the other effectively stopped the door from being slammed on his face.

"What do you want Logan? As you can see I'm getting ready for my date with Jess." She rolled her eyes as she gave up trying to keep him out of the apartment.

Logan followed her into her room, with complete disregard of her privacy.

"Can't I just pop in for a visit, my good friend?" he rolled his eyes at her as he fell onto her bed.

Veronica was a little too preoccupied with searching for the right clothes to wear for her date that Logan went unnoticed for five minutes.

"Really, have you no manners? Here I am in your presence and I am ignored, for shame, Veronica Mars, for shame." Logan shook his head with such disappointment.

"Listen Logan, I don't have time for you right now, I'm in the middle of preparing for a date. Something you don't have to do since you're a guy and for some unknown reason you already have a girlfriend. So would just leave me in peace." she nodded in the direction of the door.

Logan pointedly ignored her and looked at the dress that she was holding. "Fancy."

She was holding a purple strapless dress that ended mid-thigh, a black sash on the waist completed the look, simple yet very elegant. "Thank you." She muttered darkly as her order went ignored.

"I have it on good authority that Jess likes earthy tones, just throwing it out there." Logan smirked at her expression.

For a second Veronica thought about putting the dress back in the closet but then decided against it since Logan was looking particularly superior. She threw the dress on the bed and tried to manhandle Logan out of her room so she could change.

"It's not like I haven't seen the goods before." Logan pretended to struggle against her efforts but eventually found himself on the other side of the door.

"Your rights to seeing the goods have been forever revoked asshat!" Veronica retorted loudly so he could hear her through the door.

"Aw, shucks." He retorted sarcastically as she opened the door, already wearing the dress.

"So what exactly compelled you to harass me right before my date with Jess? She demanded as she started putting on her make-up.

At her words Logan seemed to have remembered the purpose of his visit and his expression became serious.

"You and Jess have been going out for two weeks straight. It's weird."

"Why?" she shot him an exasperated look as she applied some lip gloss.

"Because it is. It's not normal to be so willing to date a guy you barely know." Logan countered stubbornly.

"The entire point of dating is to get to know each other. Besides he's best friends with your girlfriend." She pointed out.

"Still, I know more about him than you do Ronnie."

"Are you saying you want to date him?" Veronica chuckled at her own joke as Logan frowned at her. "Is this the part where you warn me about his deviant ways?" she cast him a skeptical look at his reaction.

"I'm not saying he's a deviant. All I know is that he spent the last five years of his life pining for a girl from Connecticut. Five years Veronica, now all of a sudden he is all over you. I find it odd, don't you?"

Veronica rolled her eyes at him as she checked her make-up one final time and then slipped on her high heels; she was ready for her night out with Jess. Now if only Logan would disappear and her night would be just peachy.

"All I'm saying Veronica is that you be careful. Don't lose your heart to Jess, not yet anyway."

Her eyes narrowed at his words, "Is it really concern marring that face of yours Logan?"

"Veronica, Jess has been in love with this Rory girl since he was seventeen, and now he is what? Twenty-three? I'm just saying that relationships like that don't just disappear overnight." Logan crossed his arms across his chest defensively.

"Look thanks for the warning and for the concern. But Jess is nothing I can't handle."

"I know that. You're Veronica Mars, intrepid girl detective, but that doesn't mean you are impervious to broken hearts. After all…" he trailed off and looked at everything but her.

Veronica rolled her eyes, "I have had my heart broken before Logan, and not only by you. I got over those and it's not like I'm packing my bags and running off to Vegas with the guy. We're just dating."

"Fine. See if I show concern for your well-being after this ungrateful reception." Logan replied petulantly.

"Listen, I am grateful that you still worry about me, despite our history. But I am fully capable of taking care of myself. And if Jess does hurt me, I know how to get rid of the body." Veronica grinned at him.

"As long as I get to pick the place to bury him we're okay." He winked at her. Veronica laughed at his reply.

"The thing is Logan, I really like Jess." Veronica uttered softly when their laughter died down.

Logan looked pensive at her words. "I suppose he is an okay guy."

"But…"

"But five years Veronica, not something you joke about."

"You're right." She admitted quietly.

"Say what now?" Logan looked surprised and he grinned widely at her words.

Veronica rolled her eyes; trust Logan to harp on the words declaring that he was right. "I said you're right, and it is not the sign of the apocalypse. But I'm not going to stop seeing Jess just because of his history. I'm having fun with him. I'm not expecting him to be the love of my life."

"Good." Logan nodded approvingly.

Veronica started laughing at his obvious display of wisdom. Logan frowned at her but ended up laughing as well, "Still the offer to find the place to bury him stands." Veronica laughed even harder at his words.

At that moment a knock on the door interrupted them. Veronica opened it once again and this time she was right to expect it to be Jess.

"Hi." She smiled in greeting.

"Hi."

"Okay, that's my cue. Broody McJackass, see you around." Logan squeezed through Jess and waved at Veronica.

"OPJ." Jess replied absently as he stared at Veronica. "You look gorgeous."

Veronica blushed at his words and her gaze landed on the bouquet of irises he was holding.

"Oh, this is for you." Jess noticed her staring at the flowers and handed it to her.

"Thank you." She murmured as she took them.

"So are you ready to go?" he asked her after she placed the flowers in water.

Veronica pushed out all the doubts that Logan placed in her head and answered, "Yes."

AN2: Thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

AN: Okay, here's the next update. Hope you enjoy reading.

First Impressions

Chapter 4

"Is he ever going to kiss me?" Veronica wondered inwardly as she stared at Jess.

It has been three weeks since they started dating. And so far Jess Mariano has made no moves on her. Initially it was nice; the slow pace that Jess is taking with them. But twenty-one days of dinners, lunches, movies, art galleries and concerts…still nothing. Sure on their second week he started holding her hand, but that was it.

She sighed internally as Jess' attention remained on screen. The movie was not that good and she couldn't wait to get out of there, but Jess seemed to be enjoying himself and she liked spending time with him so she soldiered on.

"Are you despising this movie as I am?" Jess whispered to her ear, making her shiver ever so slightly.

She smiled at him wryly, "I wholeheartedly am."

Jess grabbed her hand and they left the theater trying to hold down their mirth.

"What were we thinking?" Jess asked her as they walked along the sidewalk.

"I had no idea." Veronica replied.

"What do you mean you have no idea? You picked the movie." Jess accused her playfully.

"I think not. I merely mentioned that I heard some good reviews." Veronica countered.

"And I trusted you." He shook his head sorrowfully.

She punched his arm jokingly and he placed his arm around her shoulders. She smiled at his gesture and leaned against him in return.

"So what do we do now? We were there for half an hour of a three hour movie." Jess looked at her expectantly.

"I don't know." She shrugged.

"Our reservation isn't for another two hours." He looked thoughtful for a second and then turned to her with a grin on his face. "What say you and I skip our reservation and just go somewhere more low key?"

Veronica wrinkled her nose as if she was going to refuse his offer but then broke out into a smile and nodded, earning a wide grin from Jess.

Half an hour later they found themselves sitting across from each other at a Denny's; silently awaiting their orders.

"Adriana offered me a job at Writer's Inc." Jess blurted out of nowhere.

Veronica raised her brows at his words. "She did?"

"Yeah." He replied somewhat bashfully. "She hates the job but someone had to do it. So she's offering me her position in the company."

"Are you going to take it?" Veronica figured that if he does, that meant he would be staying in Neptune permanently, she found herself becoming gloriously happy at the thought.

"I'm not sure. My original plan was to keep opening up havens for struggling artists, but this job…"

"Is perfect for you, you get to be involved in the publishing business. Who knows this may very well lead you to writing another book." Veronica loved the way Jess writes. When he mentioned that he wrote a book called 'The Subsect' she immediately tried looking for it, only to find out that there were only a number of them around. Jess gave her the book, reminding her that next time she should just ask him instead of going girl detective on him.

"Maybe, I just don't want to abandon the guys, you know? But I do love the idea of working for a publishing company, that way I can get the first look on up and coming authors."

"Does that mean you'll have to stay here?" she tried to suppress the hopeful feeling blossoming within her.

"Well, WI has a lot of offices around the country, their main one is actually in New York. Addy's grandfather wanted to set up the West Coast office outside of Los Angeles so he picked Neptune instead. The only reason Addy is here is because Logan is here." He rolled his eyes at the thought of the couple.

Veronica smiled at his expression, "You didn't exactly answer my question."

"I think I'll stay here as well, that is if I take the job." He smirked at her knowingly.

Before Veronica could respond their food arrived.

"So do you have any plans tomorrow?" Jess asked her as they ate.

"Don't I always. And usually my plans involve you." She rolled her eyes at him.

"Hey, if you're sick of hanging out with me just say the word and I'll make myself scarce." Jess countered gamely.

"I like hanging out with you." She returned simply.

"I like hanging out with you too." And the two of them shared a warm smile.

"So do you? Have plans tomorrow." He looked at her expectantly.

"I do now."

"I have tickets to 'Wicked', so if you don't mind going to LA…"

"But you hate musicals." She protested.

"I do, but you love them so…" Jess shrugged, as if it was not a big deal at all.

"You are seriously going to take me to a musical even if you; and I quote, despise them to the very depths of your soul?" Veronica eyed him critically.

"Hey I'm doing a nice thing for you here. Give me a little credit." Jess faked annoyance.

Veronica's eyes narrowed as though looking for his ulterior motive. Then she remembered the fact that they haven't even kissed yet even after twenty-one days of dating. She felt uncharacteristically mushy again.

"As long as I reserve the right to thoroughly mock it afterwards." Jess cut her reverie short.

"That's the least I could do." Veronica replied in compromise.

"So we're on for tomorrow?" she found him utterly cute whenever he cements their plans for the next day. She nodded in acquiescence and he smiled in return.

* * *

Day twenty-two was almost over. Veronica had to be home before eleven because she had to have an early start the next morning. So Jess drove back to her apartment and as usual he walked her to her door.

The two of them were quiet as they stood outside her door.

"So…this is me." Veronica stated unnecessarily.

"I know." Jess smiled at her.

They spent a full minute just staring at each other, and then Jess closed the distance between them.

"Are you going to kiss me?" Veronica uttered somewhat breathlessly. As soon as she said the words she wanted to take them back.

"I was thinking about it." Jess admitted ruefully.

Before Veronica could respond to his admission she felt Jess lips against hers.

The anticipation of their first kiss has been building itself up within her ever since he asked her out for the first time. She found herself completely frozen, her arms hanging limply along her side. Jess solved her problem by taking her hands in his and placing them around his neck and then he settled his hands around her waist. Veronica felt herself melt at his gesture and started to enjoy the kiss. She ran her hands through his hair and he pulled her closer to him. 'This is completely worth the wait' she thought to herself.

When they finally parted she found herself completely breathless. They looked at each other shyly. Jess took both her hands in his and kissed each hand as he murmured a goodbye.

Veronica was rooted to her spot as Jess nodded decisively and started walking away. She watched him head towards his car, like she always does whenever their date ended. But then he turned around and jogged towards her and gave her a peck on the lips and uttered "I'll see you tomorrow." He kissed her chastely again and finally started for his car. He waved at her before he entered his car and drove off.

She touched her lips and smiled broadly, 'definitely worth the wait.' She thought giddily. She opened the door and found herself face to face with her dad.

"I was wondering how long it'll take for you to come in." Keith Mars looked at her teasingly.

"Dad! Were you spying on me?" Veronica couldn't really muster up the outrage, not after 'the kiss'.

"What do you expect me to do? We barely get to have daddy-daughter time ever since you started going out with your mystery man." Keith shook his head in mock disapproval. "And don't think I can't find out all about him. I'm not a detective for nothing. I can have his background checked like that." He snapped his fingers at her.

Veronica rolled her eyes at him but was still smiling goofily.

"I demand a meeting." His words effectively wiped away the smile on her face.

"But dad…we're not at that stage yet." She knew she sounded whiny but she didn't want anything to jeopardize whatever she and Jess had.

"Veronica, you've spent the last twenty-two days in his company. You very well are at the meet the parent stage." Keith crossed his arms and gave her a serious look.

"But daddy…" she tried to use the all out puppy dog eyes at him.

"Oh no, that only works for Backup."

"I'll see what I can do." Veronica conceded.

"There will be no seeing just doing. I want to meet the man who can get you to smile so goofily." He went back to teasing her.

"I wasn't smiling goofily." She huffed indignantly.

"Sweetheart if you smiled anymore, you're moving past goofiness and right in the alley of clowns." Keith exclaimed laughingly at the annoyed look on her face.

"I'm going to bed. So you can stop insulting me." She marched away from him.

"I'm serious about my wanting to meet that Jess Mariano." Keith shouted his parting shot.

Veronica whirled around in surprise, "How-"

"Veronica, have you met me? I'm a private detective." It was his turn to roll his eyes at her. "I still have more experience than you; even if you tried to hide his identity, I have other sources."

"I wasn't going out of my way to hide Jess from you. You're just never here when he drops by." Veronica was overwhelmed with annoyance.

"I want to meet him." And that was that.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

AN: In this story Dick and Mac have been in a relationship since the middle of their freshman year.

First Impressions

Chapter 5

Veronica was deeply engrossed in her book. She had to get the reading out of the way so she can focus on tailing one of the many cheating spouses that Mars Investigations had to…well investigate. But this time she had an added incentive. Jess Mariano offered to accompany her on her trip to tawdry land.

So really she was even more encouraged to finish reading her book and head on out. She couldn't wait to see how he would react to what he called 'her action hero complex'.

She paused from her reading as she remembered her father's continued insistence to meet Jess. Fortunately the very next day after the command Keith Mars had to follow a bail jumper, he was gone for three days. Veronica has yet to broach the subject of meeting the parent even after she and Jess crossed the boundaries of their whatever and are now in full make-out mode.

'And the man can kiss' she thought dreamily, momentarily distracted from her reading.

"Well, well, well; if it isn't the elusive Veronica Mars." Wallace Fennel put his tray down across from her.

She smiled guiltily at Wallace.

"Veronica this is an intervention." Mac stated from her side.

Veronica frowned at Mac, completely at a loss for words.

"We know what you've been up to and it's not good for your mental health." Mac continued, disregarding the frown gracing Veronica's features.

"What exactly do you think I'm doing?" she raised her brows at her friends and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Come on V. We're not stupid; we've seen you hanging around Logan again. I know that you two are epic and everything but it's just not right." Wallace looked at her in consternation.

"Huh-"

"Look Veronica it's wrong to get involved with Logan again, especially since he is dating that Townsend girl." Mac was shaking her head.

"But I'm not-"

"You haven't been around for the last three weeks and then whenever I actually see you you're with Echolls." He gave her a look of disapproval.

"I'm not having an affair with Logan!" Veronica huffed indignantly.

"We know you better than that Veronica. You're sneaking around. This is just like junior year." Wallace insisted, pushing his food away.

"I'm not with Logan. I admit I have been seeing someone, but-"

"Don't do that. Don't make up some lame excuse." Wallace cut her off.

"Look all Wallace is saying that we can understand if you got involved with Logan again. But we don't like it. You two…you guys have this insane capacity to hurt the other with startling accuracy and that it's bad for your everything, the fact that you two ended things way better than the last time is telling." Mac played with her food, avoiding Veronica's stare.

"I'm not lying. I haven't been seeing Logan. I have been seeing someone but it's not Logan." She insisted, in hindsight she probably should have introduced Jess to her best friends but she can't help it that he tends to become the center of her universe that she somehow lost sight of other matters. Like introducing him to her friends…and father. She shook her head, she didn't consciously hide Jess from anyone, but maybe they are too absorbed in each other to notice anyone else.

Wallace and Mac just gave her disbelieving looks.

Before Veronica could launch in full rant mode, even if her friends did have a point Jess appeared behind Wallace.

"Hey." He smiled at her and shot a puzzled glance at her two friends.

"Hey." She smiled in return and got up from her chair and shot them a 'see I was telling the truth' look.

Jess kissed her cheek tenderly and then nodded in the direction of Wallace and Mac.

"Wallace, Mac, this is Jess Mariano, the guy I've been seeing. Jess Wallace and Mac; my two best friends in the world." Veronica grinned at her friends so she missed the odd look that Jess gave her.

"It's nice to finally meet you. I've heard so much about the two of you." Jess extended his hand and Mac and Wallace accepted his handshake with confused expressions on their faces.

"Funny, V's never mentioned you." Wallace started.

Veronica glared at him when he said the words; he only gave her challenging look in return.

"I kinda got that from your expression. I guess I've been dominating Veronica's time in the last four weeks." Jess' expression was sheepish.

At his words both Mac and Wallace looked completely embarrassed. Before they could grovel the object of their earlier discussion came strolling into the Hearst College food court with his BFF.

"Hey Broody! How the hell are you?" Logan clapped Jess on the back in greeting.

"The same as I was earlier this morning Psych." Jess retorted, rolling his eyes at the younger man.

"Good." Logan smirked at him and then greeted the rest of the group.

"I see the gang's all here." Dick Casablancas commented after greeting his girlfriend.

"You know him!" Mac turned to Dick indignantly, gesturing at Jess and then shooting the other man an apologetic look when she realized how rude she was.

"I don't _know_ him. I know _of_ him." Dick smiled at her charmingly and all he got was a scowl.

"I hate to cut this meeting short, but Jess and I were supposed to be on a job fifteen minutes ago." Veronica interrupted the couple's banter.

"Hey! Wait a second, you guys just met Jess right?" Logan interjected, mischief written all over his face.

Mac, Wallace and Dick all nodded their heads in reply.

"Well how's about you all come over at Jess and Addy's place tonight? We can all have dinner and you guys can get to know Jess. Addy was going to cook for Jess and me anyway, this way we can have a grown up party." Logan looked like a cat that ate a canary.

"I don't know." Veronica looked at her friends and then at Jess uncertainly.

"That's a great idea. You guys should come one over." Jess agreeing to Logan's proposal. "That is if you guys don't have anything else going on tonight."

"But we had plans. Remember?" Veronica didn't know why she was being difficult. Part of her was glad that Jess was comfortable enough about the state of their whatever that he was willing to hang out with her friends. But another part of Veronica wanted to selfishly have him all to herself.

"It's okay we can go to the Getty another time." Jess reassured her with a soft smile.

"I suppose-"

"Yeah, we'll be there with bells on, gotta get to know the man who has Veronica's head in the clouds." Wallace nodded agreeably.

"So that's settled then. Tonight will be a night to remember." Logan shot Veronica a gleeful look which she returned with a murderous look of her own.

* * *

Jess watched Veronica in action. They pulled up at the motel that Addy brought him during his first day at Neptune. No wonder Logan thought she was having an affair, the place oozed of tawdriness. He watched her as she pulled out her camera and focused on her target.

"So this is staking out." Jess uttered quietly.

"Looked sexier in movies?" Veronica gave him an amused smile.

"Seems interesting enough." He shrugged. "So how long will we be here?"

"Depends on how long Mr. Kwan will last."

"So…I'm the guy you've been seeing?" he gave her a small smile.

Veronica could not have looked more adorable at that moment in his opinion. She blushed rosily and was fiddling with her camera.

"We haven't exactly talked about the state of our…" she was still studiously avoiding his gaze.

"Veronica, I've never been good at this. But I know that what we have…" he took her hand in his. "I'm afraid…"

Veronica tugged her hand from his, her shoulders stiffened at his words. He shook her head at his actions. "Veronica I'm afraid I'm falling in love with you."

"W-what?" Veronica looked shocked and awed by his words.

"You heard me Veronica Mars." He took her hand again.

"What about Rory?" she blurted out.

"Logan told you huh?" Jess was not surprised at all. Addy warned her that Logan knew about his past relationship with Rory Gilmore. He was still infuriated that she even told Logan about Rory. He had to wonder what possessed his best friend to tell Logan the details of his life.

"Yeah." Veronica looked at him ruefully.

"So what exactly did he tell you about her?" he had to ask, but he kept a firm grip on her hand.

"Only that you've been in love with her for the last six years of your life." She replied quietly, she was back to not looking at him at all.

"Hmm…" Jess rubbed circular patterns on the back of her hand.

"I know it's out of line, my bringing up your past relationship-"

He shook his head at her words, "No, it's okay. He's right. I was in love with Rory for a really long time."

"But." She prompted him.

"Veronica, I did love her. But I'm not in love with her anymore. I've jumped through hoops to be with her and she picked someone else." He stated simply.

"So you're only dating me to try and get over her." She nodded understandingly, but he could tell that she does not understand, not really.

"I'm not. I've done that for the last four years of my life. I've been with other women."

"Not exactly helping your case here." She snapped.

"Veronica, what happened to you being out of line? I…can't you just accept that I'm falling in love with you?" he retorted.

"Wow, our first fight and we're not even in a relationship." She countered.

Jess finally released her hand and ran his through his hair. "God you're stubborn."

"Stubborn is my middle name." she scathingly responded.

"So I've heard. You don't think we're in a relationship. We've been going out for the last four weeks, every damn day of those four weeks. I've become invested in this, us." He gestured between them. "So unless you are not the least bit invested in us then tell me now. I don't want to have to spend another five years getting over you."

"Is that your circular way of telling me that we're boyfriend and girlfriend?" she demanded.

"Yes." He answered her in total exasperation.

She smiled and kissed his cheek, "So you wouldn't mind meeting my father?"


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

AN: I'm still working my way through the meeting between Jess and Keith. In the meantime, here's the dinner between friends. Hope you enjoy reading.

First Impressions

Chapter 6

Veronica and Jess entered the Townsend household and the first thing that greeted them was the aromatic scent of food.

"I think Addy's cooking something Italian." Jess said as he pulled her closer to him.

They headed towards the kitchen where they were welcomed by the sight of the one and only Logan Echolls chopping what looked like carrots, only they were badly cut that it was truly difficult to tell.

Logan looked up from his chopping board and scowled at them. "Hey goofy!" his words were directed at Veronica.

"Hey!" she felt the smile on her face drop as she scowled at the chef wannabe.

"If it'll make you feel any better Broody has the same smile on his face so he's goofy too." Logan murmured as his brows furrowed as he focused back on his chopping.

"Hey you guys are here!" Addy burst out as she came out of the pantry.

"Great, they get a better reception than me and I'm your boyfriend." Logan muttered almost to himself.

"Well they weren't the ones who set up this impromptu dinner when I was planning on a dinner for two." Addy retorted.

"I just thought it would be nice is all." Logan was obviously pouting.

"Now I have to scramble to make dinner for seven people. And a separate dish for Mac since she's a vegetarian. So pardon me for being a tad short tempered." Addy concluded as she made a face at him.

"You didn't have to go to all this trouble Addy. We could have just ordered pizza." Jess rolled his eyes at her and smiled at Veronica.

"But Logan here promised a home cooked meal. Now I have to make sure that the dessert that was supposed to feed two would feed seven instead." Addy countered as she stirred the pot on top of the stove.

"So what's cooking?" Veronica interjected since Jess mentioned that he and Addy had the tendency to squabble like siblings.

"A secret family recipe." Addy grinned at her as she answered.

"She's cooking spaghetti and meatballs." Jess answered her as he once again rolled his eyes.

"Jess and I perfected the art of making the sauce. Remember that Jess?" she asked her best friend, a fond smile gracing her face.

"How could I forget, we spent the entire summer before my sophomore year experimenting until we finally got it right." Jess released his hold of her and walked over to Addy.

"So you really mad at him?" Jess asked her as he gestured his thumb over at Logan.

"Yes. I was hoping for an intimate dinner. I sent everyone out for the weekend, only to have to cook for seven people. Let me tell you there won't be any sleep-over tonight." Addy replied as she made a face at Logan's general direction.

"I just wanted to give Jess a chance to get to know Veronica's best friends." Logan interjected.

"No Logan, you wanted to witness the interrogation firsthand." Addy countered.

"But Jess actually agreed." Veronica voiced out.

Jess whirled around to face her and made 'a cut it out' gesture with his hands. She gave him a wry smile.

"You!" Addy made Jess face her again and tapped his chest with her forefinger. "You knew I've been planning this dinner for an entire week and you just ruined all my plans." She looked at him accusingly.

"Come on Addy, you'll only be gone for two weeks. No need to make a big deal out of it." Jess made a face at her.

"You're w-what?" Logan looked up from his chopping and his eyes narrowed at the two friends.

"Good job Jessie boy! I was going to tell him tonight." Addy flicked the wooden spoon at Jess' direction, the spaghetti sauce splattered across his shirt.

"Hey! Not my good shirt." Jess grabbed the spoon and did the same to her.

The two engaged in starring contest while Logan and Veronica starred at them in annoyance and amusement respectively.

"Not to break up the party but how come I didn't know that you'll be gone for two weeks?" Logan put down the knife carefully and walked over to them.

"Thanks a lot Jess." Addy scowled at him and left the kitchen. "Turn off the stove in five minutes." Addy called over her shoulder as she left Jess and Veronica, while Logan was hot on her heels.

"You did that on purpose." Veronica accused him.

"Gotta to take the heat off of me somehow." Jess grinned at her.

"You are a very bad man." She wrapped at her arms around his waist.

"I deserve to be punished." Jess muttered as he brushed his lips against hers.

"Yes you do." and she punished him with her lips. When they parted they were breathing heavily, sporting the same goofy smiles that Logan commented on earlier.

Jess removed himself from Veronica's arms and turned off the stove. "Wouldn't want to get into any more trouble with Addy."

He had every intention of continuing their activities when Addy and Logan entered the kitchen.

"Is there any special reason why you don't want me to go with you?" Logan asked bitterly.

"Well there is a little thing called school. Knowledge is power Logan Echolls. Besides I'll be too busy with meetings. You'll just sulk the entire time if I don't devote my attention to you." Addy returned as she checked on the sauce.

Jess and Veronica inched out of the kitchen little by little.

"How can you not tell me that you are going away in the first place?" Logan practically whined.

"Are we back there again? You already heard why…" was the last words they heard as they headed towards the library.

* * *

"So what exactly is it that you do Jess?" Wallace asked without preamble as he pushed his dish away.

The dinner was seemingly successful. Wallace, Dick and Mac arrived at precisely the same moment that Logan and Addy made up. Once everyone sat down to eat they all marveled at the food. Mac appreciated the fact that Addy made a dish just for her since she couldn't eat the spaghetti and meatballs.

It turned out that Addy knew all three of them. Back in high school Dick used to hit on her, Wallace knew her from his office aid work. She was actually friends with Mac since the former changed three Yale students' grade at Addy's request. Apparently it took the Ivy League awhile to fix the problem and it was never traced back to Addy or Mac for that matter.

"He's a high school dropout." Logan answered thoughtlessly. Addy threw a piece of garlic bread at him with a scowl accompanying it.

"He got his GED a year later. And he has several coffeehouses/galleries/printing presses." Veronica defended him.

Jess smiled at her warmly.

"And he wrote and published a book." Addy added.

Jess tore his gaze away from Veronica to flash a smile at his best friend's direction.

"I do own a little business in several states, but I have partners. As for the book I'd change everything but the cover." He stated somewhat humbly, he obviously did not need to brag since the two most important women in his life have already taken it upon themselves to do it for him.

Addy rolled her eyes and he actually saw Logan do the same thing. "I actually offered him a position in Writers' Inc. Will I be getting an answer anytime soon?" she shot to him expectantly.

"I told him he should take it." Veronica was shaking her head in disapproval upon finding out that he hasn't given Addy a definite yes for an answer.

"The only reason you want him to take it is so he can stay here permanently." Logan interjected gleefully.

Wallace, Mac and Dick were looking at the four of them as if they were engaged in a tennis match. There was a look of comprehension in Wallace's face, he finally realized that it wasn't the first time that the two couples have hung out together.

"How come Veronica didn't introduce you until now?" Wallace asked point blank.

"I don't know how to answer that since I can't claim to know what is going on in her beautiful mind." Jess answered as he caressed Veronica's cheek. "But I have a feeling it's because it was still new." He looked at her for confirmation and she nodded.

"Plus it had a lot to do with the fact that I tend to forget everything else when I'm around you." She smiled at him cheekily.

Mac got up from her chair and went to Veronica's side, putting her hand on Veronica's forehead.

"Okay, you are either infected by some strange disease or you're not Veronica, you are merely a pod person sent to earth to replace the real Veronica." She stated flatly.

"Yeah, you got to admit Ronnie, the words you spouted off just now is totally unlike you." Dick was fully supporting his girlfriend.

Veronica removed Mac's hand from her forehead and glared at her friend.

"You gotta admit V; you are acting completely out of character." Wallace interposed.

"Happy you mean? Carefree? Not having a cloud of issues hanging over my head?" Veronica's eyes narrowed at her best friend.

"You know I want you to be happy. It's just-"

Veronica cut Wallace off, "Jess makes me happy. He and I get along better than any guy I've been in a relationship with. We never run out of things to say to each other. He makes me happy." She turned to Jess, "You make me happy."

Jess took her hand in his and kissed her lips chastely, "You make me happy too."

The moment was broken when Logan flicked a forkful of his cheesecake at them. It landed on Veronica's cheek and Jess' shirt, yet again. Jess picked up a piece of garlic bread and threw it in his direction and it landed smack on Logan's forehead. Out of nowhere he was also hit by a lettuce and he turned to Wallace who was grinning from ear to ear at him.

"I was feeling a little left out." Wallace shrugged in reply.

At that point every one of them have picked up the leftovers, ready to engage in a full out food fight.

"Freeze!" Addy burst out.

Everybody did just as she said and looked at her expectantly, everybody that is with the exception of Logan who was ready to fling the remainder of his salad in her direction but all it took was a warning look from her and he followed as well.

"I need to tell you guys that the maids are gone for the night so any mess we make right here, right now, we have to clean up ourselves." She stated warningly.

They all looked at each other and one by one they shrugged as if to indicate that they didn't care, all except Logan who walked over to her holding his plate of cheesecake. He grinned at her and smeared the rest of his dessert on her cheek. Addy gave him a sunny smile and picked up the salad dressing and poured the contents inside his shirt, signifying the beginning of the food fight.

Each one of them was reaching for any food they could get their hands on. Jess tugged at Veronica's hand and pulled her under the table that they used as cover.

"So how did I do?" he whispered as he peered over the table, watching out for aerodynamic food.

"You were brilliant." Veronica answered loyally.

Jess kissed her hand as he smirked, "You are brilliant."

"I hope you still think so after meeting my dad this weekend." Veronica smiled wryly.

"I'll make sure to wear my bulletproof vest." Jess smiled reassuringly.

"You're better off wearing a full metal armor." She retorted.

"Is it weird that I know exactly where to get one?" he asked her as he thought of what Luke told him about Rory's old place.

"No not at all." Veronica replied as she picked up a meatball from the floor and smeared it all over his shirt.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

AN: Here is the dreaded Keith-Jess meeting.

First Impressions

Chapter 7

Everything was quiet. It was as though the entire world had conspired to make this moment happen.

On one side was Keith Mars. He had a fixed glare on his face. On the other was Jess Mariano, who was trying to fix a polite expression on his face. In the middle of it all was Veronica Mars, who kept darting nervous glances at both men.

"So what exactly is it that you do Jess?" Keith asked as he stabbed a carrot on his plate viciously.

Veronica looked at Jess hopefully, remembering that only a few days ago Wallace asked him the very same thing, only now he didn't have Addy around to brag for him. And she was hardly in any position to sing praises about him.

"I'm actually starting my new job on Monday." Jess answered politely.

"And what does this new job entail?"

"I'll be working for a publishing company."

"And the position?"

"I'll be assisting the CEO."

"Did you get this job based on merit?"

"Dad!" Veronica interjected.

"Keith rolled his eyes at his daughter, "What? I'm merely asking if he got the job because he deserved it or because he happened to be best friends with the CEO."

"Nepotism does occur in the work place. I wouldn't be the first person to get a job because of my connections." Jess shrugged as he answered.

"So it doesn't bother you that several people have been passed over just so you can get a job?"

"I realize my appointment as chairman was not well-received, but the board actually prefers me over a nineteen year old girl. My friend, Adriana, has done an adequate job of handling the publishing business, but she lacks the passion for that specific area, she wanted someone she trusted and she knew I am particularly passionate about the world of literature." Jess replied patiently.

"I don't think they are particularly pleased that a high school dropout is taking over a million dollar venture." Keith commented offhandedly.

"You really did investigate him didn't you?" Veronica asked, disgust tainting her tone.

Jess just smiled at Veronica's reaction, glad that she had no part in looking into his past.

"I was young and stupid. My father showed up out of nowhere after abandoning me and my mother for eighteen years. I stupidly decided that I wanted to get to know him better." He opted for honesty.

"From what I know you were actually failing all of your classes even before you run away to Venice beach."

Jess bit the inside of his cheek to hide the smirk that he felt compelled to flash. The man was good, too good. He knew intimate details of his life. It was amazing if slightly disturbing.

"I don't see the point of this entire Q and A if you know all his answers." Veronica once again tried to interject.

Keith merely waved off her objection and looked at Jess expectantly.

"I was." Jess conceded.

"Is there a reason why you failed most of your classes? You were actually doing pretty well in New York."

"It was my way of rebelling against my exile." Jess smiled sheepishly.

"Veronica happens to take her studies seriously." Keith's gaze hardened at his response.

"I'm aware of that Mr. Mars." Jess replied with such seriousness. "And if it'll make you feel better I've been taking online classes since last year. I did have to undergo a series of tests that the board of directors' of Writers' Inc. administered to make sure that I would act on the best interest of the company. They haven't found me lacking."

Keith stared at him for a full minute. And then he nodded.

"So tell me, what is your book about?"

* * *

Veronica was putting away the dishes while her dad toweled them dry. Jess left an hour ago. He offered to help with the dishes but Keith just waved him away, claiming that he and Veronica needed some daddy-daughter time.

So she had to walk him to the door, kissed him chastely on the cheek and sent him on his way.

They did the dishes quietly without conversation and Veronica was beginning to wonder if her dad would even comment on how the 'meet the parent' had gone.

"So…" she looked at him expectantly.

Keith finally faced her and looked her straight in the eye and said, "Eh."

She looked at him incredulously, "What does that mean?"

He shrugged and continued with his task.

"Is it eh good or is it a bad eh?" she prodded.

Keith sighed heavily, "He's honest I'll give him that. But Veronica do you really want to be with someone who is older than you?"

This time it was her turn to roll her eyes, "Really dad, it's not as if Jess is twice my age, he's only twenty-three."

"Fine. He's okay." he grudgingly admitted. "He's been pretty straightforward with me."

"It's not like he had any other choice since you practically memorized all the intricate details of his life." She shot him an annoyed look.

"Look sweetheart, it's my prerogative both as a dad and a private investigator to find out all that I can about the guys you bring home to meet me." Keith patiently explained to her.

"You're the one who insisted on meeting him."

"Tell me, why exactly are you so against this dinner anyway?" Keith crossed his arms across his chest and gave her a serious look.

"I don't know. As you recall the last time I brought someone here it wasn't exactly what we can call a success." She was referring to the time that Logan had dinner with them and the interrogation had to be thoroughly mediated by her.

"Well, this time you can call it a success. Jess seems a nice enough young man and he didn't waver on any of the questions I asked him. Just remind him once in a while that I am licensed to carry a gun and I'm buying a machine gun as a Christmas present for myself." He kissed her temple and smiled at her warmly.

Veronica rolled her eyes again, glad that her dad actually approved of her boyfriend, "I already warned him about that, he was actually supposed to come to dinner wearing a knight's armor but he figured you might not appreciate it."

"I still got it." He grinned at her. "Where would he get an armor anyway?"

* * *

Veronica was restless. It was already midnight and yet she was unable to sleep. Maybe it has something to do with the fact that Jess didn't even bother to call and ask what her father thought of him. Or maybe it's because he just didn't call.

She had no wish to come off as clinging; she was unused to being dependent on anyone. But Jess is different she reminded herself.

Just when she was about to pick up her phone and call him herself her sidekick vibrated and Jess' picture flashed on the screen. Veronica couldn't keep the smile off her face.

"Hey."

"Hey." Jess greeted back, but before she could get another word out Jess spoke but not to her. "Aw jeez would you turn that thing down?" Jess practically snarled.

"Who are you talking to?" Veronica couldn't keep the amusement from her voice.

"Dude, why don't you turn it down? Can't you see I'm watching here?" this time Veronica laughed as she heard the familiar voice.

"I was here first!" she heard Jess counter.

"Whatever dude. Addy said mi casa su casa."

"Why is Logan over at your place at midnight?" she interjected as Jess launched in a tirade that only he was capable of understanding.

He sighed heavily and she could hear it loud and clear from her end, "Logan was being a baby about Addy's entire trip so she offered to let him stay here while she was away. Would you hold on…" he didn't even wait for her answer and the only thing she heard was Logan asking if Jess would get him some more popcorn and Jess telling him that he better lock the door behind him before he sleeps.

She was giggling when Jess came back on the line.

"What's so amusing?" Jess asked her upon hearing her giggles.

"I heard Logan's 'request' and I'm using quotation marks when referring to said request." She answered, still not over the hilarity of the situation.

"Jeez, and it's only his second night here. He's going to be the death of me or better yet I'll be the death of him." Jess was considerable more cheerful at the thought.

"So any particular reason why you called?" she switched gears, hoping to keep Jess from having murderous thoughts.

"I was going to call earlier but the jackass messed the place up real good. The kitchen, man my only solace is the knowledge that Addy will kill him when she sees what he did to her favorite frying pan. Anyway, I was calling to see if I passed the dad test."

"Unfortunately my dad thought you were eh." Veronica answered.

"Huh?"

"Well that was the first word, if you can call it that, out of his mouth when I asked."

"So was it a good eh or a bad one? Should I start packing my bags and head back to Philly?"

"Don't you dare Jess Mariano!" Veronica returned forcefully.

"You know I'm kidding right? So he didn't like me?" she could hear the hesitation in his voice.

"It wouldn't matter if he likes you or not, I lo-like you and that is that." Veronica could feel herself flush at her slip.

"That's nice to know. But I would prefer that your dad likes me enough that I won't have to really buy a bullet-proof vest." Jess' voice was filled with so much emotion that she was unable to process them, but she knew that he caught what she almost said.

"He said you were an alright guy but that I should remind you once in a while that he is licensed to carry a gun." She returned flippantly, hoping that Jess won't dwell on her words any longer.

"I've been aware of that since before I asked you out. I don't think I'll forget that fact any time soon. So what are we doing tomorrow?" she was glad that he got the hint.

"Well, I was hoping that we could hang out at your place. You know; have a movie marathon or something." She answered teasingly.

"Oh no, tomorrow we are going to stay as far away from this house as humanly possible. Otherwise Logan's blood will be in your hands." Jess shot back with such ferocity.

"How far away are we talking about?"

"Oh the possibilities Veronica Mars. I've just been informed that I have the company jet at my disposal." She could tell he was smirking as he uttered the words.

"Tell me more about these possibilities Mr. Mariano."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

AN: Okay so I didn't update last week. I guess I've been focusing more on my other fic and I also started another one. But I would keep on writing this, first of all because I'm not the type to leave something unfinished. This is winding down anyway, so...on with the story.

First Impressions

Chapter 8

Veronica's grip on his hand tightened. Jess can't help but smirk at the knowledge that she was nervous. He wouldn't outright tease her for her nervousness, after all she is Veronica Mars, and she's bound to retaliate somehow, someway.

He removed his hand from hers and secured his arm around her waist. She looked up at him and he offered her a small smile which she barely returned.

She had no reason to worry, he told her earlier and yet she still took it upon herself to do so.

Jess focused on the driveway as Veronica pulled away from him and fiddled with the camera that was hanging on her shoulder. He told her that he wanted the moment captured on film and Veronica, being the amazing girlfriend that she was, offered to do it for him. He figured she really wanted something to do to ease her nervousness and he can't really take that away from her.

The door of the limo busted open after barely coming to a stop, revealing a very irate Luke Danes.

"What the hell was that?" Luke blurted without even a hello.

"Hey Luke, how was your flight? Good, that's good to know. How's Lorelai? She's doing great. How have I been? Well I've been great as well." Jess smirked as he continued his one sided conversation with Luke.

Veronica elbowed him on the stomach and he only grinned at her in return.

Luke shook his head at Jess' antics. "Now that we got that out of the way what the hell is going on here?"

"So you didn't like it?" Jess frowned slightly.

"It's not that I didn't like it. Did you rob a bank or something? How can you possibly afford a private plane and a limo?" confusion marred Luke's face.

"Nice to know you think very highly of me Luke. Uncle Luke." He amended after Veronica pinched his side.

Luke looked at him strangely at his use of the word uncle. He then remembered that the only time he used 'Uncle Luke' was when he was making fun of the older man.

"So how can you afford the plane, the limo and this house?" Luke crossed his arms across his chest and waited for Jess to answer him.

"I have a job." He was getting all defensive.

"Are you working for the mob?" Luke looked at him through narrowed eyes.

"Jeez Luke your unfaltering faith in me leaves much to be desired." Jess scowled at his uncle.

"You're stalling."

"Hey how about I introduce you to my girlfriend? Veronica Mars, this is my uncle Lucas Danes." Jess pushed her gently in Luke's direction.

She glared at him and handed him the camera as she extended her hand to Luke.

Luke shot him a curious look. Obviously his uncle was noticing the fact that Veronica was blonde and petite. He shrugged in return and nodded at Veronica's hand; Luke smiled at her and shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you Veronica." Luke said as he shook her hand.

"It's nice to finally meet you Mr. Danes." She politely replied.

"Call me Luke. Everyone does."

Jess smirked at his uncle who was once again shooting him a strange look.

"So you and Jess have been going out for how long?" Jess rolled his eyes at Luke's question.

"You've been here for all of five minutes and you start an interrogation." Veronica once again allowed her elbow to connect to his stomach.

"We've been together for three months." She answered respectfully.

"How come you've never mentioned her?" Luke asked him bluntly.

"Because you were too busy with your own life." He pointed out.

"I'm not too busy to know about these things, especially about a girlfriend of three months." Luke countered.

"Yes you were. So how's Lorelai? Is she huge yet? Are you guys actually expecting twins?" Jess shot off one question after another, before Luke can answer any of his questions Adriana Townsend and Logan Echolls arrived.

"Luke! You're here." Addy practically ran towards the older man.

Luke looked pleasantly surprised at her arrival. Addy enveloped him in a huge hug as the other three people watched.

"Adriana." Luke uttered as he was released from her grasp. "Look at you all grown up."

She beamed at him, "Don't let the clothes fool you Luke. I'm still the wayward child you know and love."

He shook his head as he smiled at her words. "So how's it going? Why aren't you at back Harvard?" his smile turned into a disapproving glare.

"Hold on. Why do I get the feeling that you've been meeting behind my back?" Jess looked at them through narrowed eyes.

"Because we have been." Addy answered at him haughtily.

"Apparently Addy's more capable of keeping in touch with me than you are. And you must be Logan, her boyfriend." Luke stepped forward and offered his hand to the younger man.

"Nice to meet you sir. Addy's told me so much about you." Logan was trying (and succeeding) to be polite.

"And she's told me so much about you. You taking good care of this girl?" Luke was giving him an intimidating look.

Addy rolled her eyes at him, "I can take care of myself Luke."

"So how come you didn't tell me that Jess has a girlfriend?" Luke focused on Addy once again.

"Jess and his girlfriend are still here." Jess interjected sarcastically.

"Well you never asked." Addy answered simply.

Luke just rolled her eyes at her impertinent answer. "So Veronica, what exactly did you see in my nephew that you would actually date him?"

"Thanks a lot Luke. I didn't invite you here to malign me in front of the woman I love." Jess countered sardonically.

Luke smiled at his words, "You love her?"

"You guys do know that Veronica is still here with us don't you?" Addy interjected.

Veronica was actually blushing from Jess' proclamation and she blushed even more when everyone looked at her upon Addy's comment.

"Well, well, I finally saw Veronica Mars blush. I should probably write this in my feelings journal." Logan blurted out loud, taking the attention away from Veronica, who shot him a grateful smile.

Addy grinned up at him and wrapped her arms around his waist. He planted a kiss on the top of her head in return.

"How about you Ads? Are you going to profess your undying love for Logan too? Because seriously I can only take so much." Luke rolled his eyes at the couple.

"Mission accomplished. ADS and I are gonna get going now. Nice meeting you Luke." He saluted the older man and had to drag Addy away from the scene.

The three who were left looked at each other expectantly.

"I'm really glad to meet you Veronica." Luke began.

"I feel the same way. Jess had told me that you've been like a father to him." Veronica smiled at him.

Luke just got a surprised look on his face at her words. When he finally spoke after a long moment of silence his voice was a little hoarse. "He's been like a son to me, a very stubborn, wayward son."

"Don't hold back with the compliments Uncle Luke." Jess remarked wryly as he patted the older man on the back and led him into the house.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

AN: This fic is almost winding down. And as much as it pained me to do this...well you guys just have to read this.

**First Impressions**

Chapter 9

"Just give me a reason." Jess insisted.

"I-I can't…" Veronica answered brokenly.

"Just give me one good reason why you're doing this." Jess held her arms tightly.

"I don't know what you want me to say." she shook her head sadly.

"You must have some inkling as to why you're doing this. Did I do something wrong? Tell me what I did."

"You didn't do anything wrong. It's just-"

"Then why the hell are you breaking up with me? If I didn't do anything wrong what could possibly be driving this decision?" he released his hold on her.

"I don't know how to explain this." She tried to reach for his arm but he merely shrugged her off.

"Give it a try." he folded his arm across his chest.

"Jess…" she looked at him pleadingly.

"No! Do you love me?" he demanded.

"Yes!" She answered vehemently.

"Then why the hell are you breaking up with me? If you love me then why do you want to break up with me? If I didn't do anything to ruin this then why-"

"I just can't keep doing this. It's too hard!" Veronica cried out, devastation coloring her tone.

"What's too hard? Being with me is too hard? Here I thought we were getting along fine. Here I thought we were completely in love. But then you spring this on me. Out of nowhere, you tell me that I didn't do anything wrong. If that is the case then why are we even having this conversation?" Jess glared at her with anger and hurt.

"Addy and Logan were also happy, look what happened to them." Veronica avoided his gaze.

"Is that what this is about? We are not them Veronica. This is us, you and me. What happened to them won't happen to us." Jess couldn't help the begging tone that his voice held.

"How can you be so sure? They've been together far longer than us and they still broke up."

"You can't measure our relationship based on someone else. I love you. I love you. Am I not enough?"

Veronica covered her face with her hands, "I can't do this Jess."

"You can't what? You can't stand the idea that you are happy. Look at me Veronica…" he grasped her hands in his. "Do I look like any of your ex-boyfriends? Do I look like I would take this laying down?"

She yanked her hands away from his hold, "If you love me you would let me go."

"And if you love me you won't let me go." he insisted intensely. His eyes were clouding with unshed tears.

"Jess…" she looked at him pleadingly.

"You know what you want to be miserable fine! I'm out!" Jess turned his back on her.

"Jess-" she uttered his name ever so softly.

"No! You are the bad guy here Veronica!" he spun in his heels and faced her again, "You did this to us. Not me. I was willing to spend the rest of my life with you. But you know what, it's over. I'm not going to beg or anything. I told you before we started this thing but you ignored what I said. You broke my heart. Thank you for that!" he slammed the door behind him as she watched him helplessly.

* * *

"Tell me." he traced circles on her bare shoulder.

"Tell you what?" she whispered just a softly.

"What happened between you guys?" he placed a kiss on the spot he was mesmerized by.

Veronica's shoulder stiffened at his words. "I don't want to talk about it."

Logan moved away from her upon hearing her words. "Fine."

"How about you tell me what happened between you and Addy?" she asked him.

"Quid pro quo huh?" Logan ran his hand through his hair and then settled his arms behind his head.

"I guess." she replied softly as she kept her back to him.

"I don't want to talk about it." was his quiet reply.

"We're a mess."

"You sure have a talent for stating the obvious." Logan scoffed in an annoyed tone.

"Do you know where she is?" she asked cautiously.

"Back where she is supposed to be. Do you know where he is?"

"New York."

He sighed heavily, "I miss her."

"I miss him."

"Then why are we in bed together Veronica?" he sounded really confused.

"Because we both lost the most important people in our lives." she answered dejectedly.

"And from what my sources tell me they are both doing fine without us." he sighed again.

"You have sources?" she turned to face him, a slight smile playing on her face.

Logan's gaze remained fixed at the ceiling. "Do you think they'll hook up?"

Veronica blanched at the thought. "I don't know."

"They won't." Logan stated with such conviction.

Veronica nodded resolutely. "They're more like brother and sister anyway."

"I miss her."

"I miss him."

"Why are we here again?" he looked at her.

* * *

"One venti white mocha frappucino."

Veronica looked up at the voice. She was so focused on her phone that she did not see the person in front of her until she heard the voice.

"Addy?" she started hopefully.

The girl in front of her looked up. Her expression was blank as she looked at Veronica.

"How are you?" she asked tentatively.

"I fine thank you. And you?" was the polite response.

"I'm…good. I'm good." Veronica nodded, trying to convince her ex's best friend as well as herself.

"Long time no see?" Addy had a small smile on her face.

"Almost six months." she countered somewhat accusingly.

Addy had a thoughtful look at her words.

"So how is Jess?" she broached the subject carefully as they headed for a table.

"Oh he's good. Being back in New York agrees with him. You know since it's his hometown and all. And he's writing a new book. He's not done yet but it's getting there." Addy had suddenly become animated.

"That's good." she uttered quietly.

"So how's Logan?" Addy eyed her curiously.

Veronica inhaled deeply at the question. "He's doing okay. He misses you."

"He does?" the other girl's smile became somewhat fake.  
"Yeah, he and I kinda-" she began only to be interrupted.

"Oh look at the time. I have a meeting at WI." Addy looked at her watch and then grabbed her drink.

"It's meaningless. What Logan and I are doing, right now I mean." Veronica told her.

Addy sat back down and her features softened imperceptibly. "Look, what you and Logan do, not really any of my business."

"I know. But I still feel like I owe you an explanation." she said quietly.

"Well you don't." Addy looked like she was going to go but then changed her mind. "You messed up."

Veronica looked at her and shot her a questioning look.

"You were afraid. Things were happening too fast, so soon. Six months is not that long but you were afraid that if you were happy in such a short a time the heartbreak would just be too much for you to handle." Addy said with such understanding.

"I-"

"I understand how that feels. But Jess…I've known the guy more than half my life. He wants you Veronica. More than he ever wanted anyone and Rory is included in that category." Addy continued.

Veronica just sat there in silence.

"You can't live your life waiting for the other shoe to drop. You were happy with him. You should have just let everything run its course."

Addy was the last person she expected to knock some sense into her. She was a little surprised that the other girl was even talking to her.

"Do you still love him?" Addy asked her earnestly.

She nodded slowly.

"Then you have to go to him. He won't come back here Veronica. In the last six years he exposed himself to vulnerability so many times. With Rory. With you. I won't deny that he did so many things wrong with her. But with you, he did so many things right. And the fact that it still had the same result. Well, he might be less inclined to put himself out there again. If you want him back, you have to go to him. You have to extend the olive branch to him." she declared with such intensity. "But what if he doesn't want me anymore?" Veronica had to ask.

Addy smiled at her words, "Jess wanted you the very first time he saw you. This thing that's happening between you guys. Not enough to make him stop wanting."

Veronica smiled at her declaration.

"I have to go. I'll see you around Veronica." Addy got up from her seat and waved at her as she walked out of the coffee shop.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I onw nothing.

AN: Sorry if this took so long. But here's the conclusion. Hope you like it.

First Impressions

Chapter 10

Veronica stared at the phone.

She moved to pick it up only to sit back down on her chair.

"Veronica can you fax this to Cliff? Seems like the infamous Loretta Cancun is once again in trouble with Neptune's finest." Keith Mars walked towards his daughter, who was staring blankly in the air.

"Veronica Mars…" he said her name sternly.

"Sure dad." she waved dismissively.

"Veronica do whatever it is you have to do. You're no use to me if you are always this out of it." He moved to the back of the desk and helped her up to her feet, steering her to the direction of the door.

"What?" she looked at him vacantly.

"Sweetheart go back to him. You're miserable like this. I have no idea why you two broke up in the first place. But this…isn't working. You obviously miss him." Keith hugged his daughter just before pushing her out of the door.

"Dad…" she looked at him searchingly.

"Go on sweetie. Jess…" he stated slowly as if trying to make her understand what it was he was trying to say.

Upon hearing the name it was as if the fog that she was in just disappeared. "What about Jess?"

"Do you know where he is?" Keith asked patiently.

"He's in New York?" Veronica answered evasively.

"Do you know where in New York exactly?" he prodded.

"No. Do you have a point dad?" she countered impatiently.

Keith folded his arms across his chest, "Go and put your brilliant detective skills to good use and find out where he is exactly. And then you will book a flight to New York and you will see Jess again. After three days I expect you behind that desk, " he pointed to her table. "and back to your old self again. Is that understood?"

"But dad-"

"No buts. You will do as I say. It's for your own good, and for my sanity as well. And tell Jess I said hi." Keith shut the door to their office, effectively cutting off any objections that Veronica had.

* * *

Veronica practically stomped her way to her car.

If she wasn't so petite she would have probably wrenched the car door from the hinge at the way she slammed it shut.

She was too high strung to drive so she did the only thing she thought would calm her down.

"Hey V, how's it going?" her BFF greeted her cheerfully.

"Am I that unbearable to be around?" she asked without so much as a greeting.

An overwhelming silence was her answer.

"Look Veronica you just haven't been the same since you broke up with Jess." Wallace answered with such care.

"I-I"

"And we're just worried about you. Especially since you and Logan started going out again." the distaste was evident in her best friend's voice.

"Look I just called you because my dad practically tossed me out of the office and told me to go and find Jess. Do you know how insane that sounds? My dad telling me to go to a guy?" she almost shrieked over the phone.

She didn't know why she was on the verge of hysteria exactly. Her ill-fated romance with Logan ended a couple of months back. And she hadn't been interested in anyone. In fact it was only because of mutual comfort that she turned to Logan.

And since her dad's edict she felt completely trapped.

What if Jess wanted nothing to do with her? What if she did just as her dad told her and Jess slammed the door on her face? She closed her eyes at the thought. She never wanted to break up with him. But something inside her drove her to end everything between them.

It had all been easy. Too easy. She was Veronica Mars and nothing in her life came easy. She ended her relationship with Jess because she figured it would hurt less. Because for the first time in her life she knew she wouldn't be able to survive if he broke her heart. It was a preemptive strike. She didn't think things through and now she just felt like an empty shell.

"Do you even know where he is?" Wallace broke her out of her reverie.

"He's in New York." she answered curtly.

"You should go girl. I'm sick of the moping Veronica Mars. I was trying to spare your feelings but you really were letting yourself go." she could tell that he was trying to make her laugh.

"I should go?" she asked him uncertainly.

"Yeah, go V. I want my BFF back." he sounded so serious that she can't help but feel bad at how she's been acting for the last few months.

"Wallace-"

"Go Veronica. Just go." he replied understandingly.

"Thanks." she smiled weakly even if he couldn't see it.

Veronica stared out of the windshield as she prepared herself to do just as her dad and BFF ordered. She stared at her phone and then dialed the number before she chickened out.

"Writer's Inc." was greeting.

"Addy, it's Veronica."

"How did you get- know what never mind. What can I do for you Veronica?" the other girl asked gamely.

"I need Jess' address." she uttered hesitantly.

There was silence at the end of the line.

"You mean you don't know where he is exactly?" was the incredulous response.

"I know he's in New York. I didn't bother with the exact address. Too much temptation."

There was an audible sigh, "He's working at the Upper East side but he still lives in Brooklyn. You should have that address, he put it in your sidekick."

"Do you still think-"

"Yeah I do. Or I wouldn't be telling you where you can find him." Addy replied softly.

"Thanks Addy." Veronica can't help but be relieved at her immediate answer.

"Your welcome. Just…just don't break his heart again." Addy added before hanging up.

She had a determined look on her face as she nodded to herself. No more heartaches.

Veronica took out her laptop and looked for flights to New York. There was one leaving in an hour. She tried to start her car only to be greeted by nothing but silence.

"Don't do this to me." she muttered to herself. She tried again and still had the same result. She hit the steering wheel in her exasperation before leaning her forehead against the horn. She ignored the racket she was making until she heard a tap on her window.

Logan Echolls was looking at her like she deserved to be in a mental hospital.

She glared at him as she opened her car door.

"Car trouble?" he smirked at her.

"You just solved the greatest mystery in the world." she deadpanned as she got out of her car. She could take a cab to the airport.

"Going somewhere?" he eyed her speculatively.

"Are you getting smarter by the minute?" she asked him sarcastically. She didn't have time for his antics.

Logan looked surprised and then he smiled, "You're back."

She looked at him like he belonged in a mental institution.

Logan waved away her stare, "You haven't exactly been at your snarktastic self since you know…"

Veronica rolled her eyes. It would seem that the shift in her behavior was noticed by everyone around her. But here was Logan, telling her how much she hasn't been herself since she broke up with Jess. And he never called her on her attitude until now.

"Come on. I'll give you a ride." Logan beckoned her towards his car.

"But what about my-"

"Does your dad have a key to your ride?" Logan asked as he started for his car.

She nodded slowly, not quite believing what was happening.

"Then I'll call him later to tell him to bring it back to your place. Come on. You need to go." Logan ran back to her and tugged at her hand.

Veronica smiled at him and a run for the Range Rover, with Logan right alongside her.

Once they were settled in the car and Logan was driving like some maniac Veronica had to ask, "Why are you helping me?"

Logan looked at her, surprised at her question, "Because you're my friend."

She shot him a dubious look.

"And this thing that you're doing. Giving me the courage to fight for what I want." Logan added at her gaze.

His answer satisfied her. They were both hiding from what they both wanted, that's what led them to their doomed-to-fail rekindling. And part of her was proud that her attempt to win Jess back encouraged Logan to fight for Addy.

The car screeched to a halt in front of the airport. She turned to Logan to thank him but he just told her to go already. She grinned at him and opened the car door, running towards the entrance, to her future, not at all looking back.

* * *

Veronica was staring at the door before her.

It took her exactly nine hours and twelve minutes to get to where she was.

When she entered the airport she tried to buy a ticket to get to New York. Turned out that Addy already called ahead so she flew to the other side of the country in a private jet. On one hand she was grateful for the support of Jess' best friend. On the other the privacy that the plane afforded her was too much.

She ended up obsessing over the possible scenarios that her visit might bring. And by the end of the flight she couldn't help but think that she was making a fool of herself, following after a man she coldheartedly dumped.

Her courage was revived when she got a note from the flight attendant.

_Veronica,_

_I figured by the time the plane lands you've sent yourself to total panic over the idea that Jess would slam the door to your face. He won't. I know him and so do you. He would hear you out. A part of you knows that. That's why you took the chance and hopped on a plane just so you could see him. So get up from your seat. I have a driver waiting for you. He'll take you the rest of the way._

_Addy_

_P.S. Don't tell Jess any part I played in your reunion ( trust me, it'll be a reunion), he'll think I'm meddling. But I'm not. I just want him to be happy again._

She there she was. Standing before the very door that would lead her to the one man who made her completely happy. The question is, is she ready to trust in what they had completely?

Veronica nodded resolutely. She raised her hand to knock, only the door opened on its own.

She came face to face with the one and only Jess Mariano.

"Hey." she greeted quietly.

Jess just stood stock still at the sight of her, a look of pure disbelief crossed his handsome face. The next instance though it was completely gone. He nodded stiffly, acknowledging her presence.

Veronica was not expecting him to just welcome her with open arms. But his demeanor chilled her to the bone. He has never been this cold to her. She knew she deserved whatever he dished out. But she held onto the hope that she wouldn't have to beg him to take her back. She was willing to grovel for his forgiveness. She was willing to do anything at this point. She just wanted him back.

She reached out a hand to him, stopping before she actually touched him, she wouldn't be able to bear it if he avoided her touch.

"I-I'm sorry." she lowered her gaze from his. Unwilling to manipulate him with her tears.

"It's okay." he uttered ever so softly, she was afraid that she only imagined it. Tears were streaming down her cheeks and she couldn't help the loud sob that broke through her. She knew she didn't deserve his forgiveness. She treated him badly and there he was standing before her, telling her that it was okay.

She was about to tell him that she didn't deserve him. But suddenly she found herself wrapped in his arms.

"You're here." he whispered to her ear as he held onto her tight. She returned the hug with such relief. This was Jess, the man she loved with all of her being. He kept repeating the words over and over.

When he finally let her go she looked up at him tearfully. "I love you." she whispered simply as she kept her arms around his neck, unwilling to break the contact.

"I know." he replied as he led her into his apartment.

It was simple. It was easy.

Their breakup brought her nothing but agony and she knew that Jess experienced every emotion that she felt when they were apart. Being in his arms brought nothing but pleasure, she felt happiness coursing through her veins at his every touch. She had no doubt that Jess felt them as well.

It was simple. The way she fit in his arms. The way he kept staring at her as if he was trying to convince himself that he wasn't dreaming, she had no doubt that she had the same look on her face. The way they fell right back to their old routine, as if the entire six months did not happen.

It was easy. Bantering like they used to. Kissing each other like they've never stopped. Basking in each other's presence as if they were never apart.

For the first time in her life, Veronica Mar stopped analyzing every aspect of her relationship with Jess. For the first time since her innocence was lost Veronica thanked her lucky stars for letting her love for Jess come easy. For the first time in her life she feels like she was living.

Jess was looking at her with such adoration. And she knew she was returning the look.

At that instant she knew.

AN2: Thanks for reading. Epilogue? I think I have one of those lying around somewhere. I'll post it soon. If you want to read the actual airing out of their issues about this breakup, you'll have to refer to 'A lifetime', that's where everything was explained.


	11. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

AN: End of the line people! Last chapter, if it could be called that. It's an epilogue. Anyone who read 'A lifetime' would understand this chapter. If you don't remember read the chappie where Jess and Veronica were about to get married and Logan was sent to deliver a certain piece of object. Anyway, it's been fun writing this. And I hope I ended it at the right place. Thanks for those who stuck by me as I wrote this, especially since this isn't the conventional pairing in the VM world.

**First Impressions**

**Epilogue**

Jess climbed into the town car and was greeted by a half-asleep Addy.

"Remind me again why I had to wake up at six in the morning?" Addy asked him, her eyes half-closed.

"Because you are the best friend anyone could ask for?" Jess returned easily.

Watkins, the driver started for their destination, smiled slightly at the exchange. He knew better than to chuckle when Addy was in a mood and Jess was baiting her purposefully.

Addy attempted to glare at him, mildly succeeding.

"Because we are on a mission." Jess tried again. Placing his arm around Addy's shoulder companionably.

"Can't this mission wait until later. Much later?" she yawned as she rested her head against his shoulder.

"No. I need to do this now." Jess replied with such seriousness.

She opened one eye and looked at his expression. "Too early to be so serious Jessie."

Jess rolled his eyes at her.

"We're here Mr. Mariano." Watkins interrupted his passengers.

"You've known me since I was fourteen Watts. Would it kill you to say my name?" Jess asked him sarcastically.

Watkins did not bother with a response as he climbed out of the driver's seat to open the door for the two. It was a common argument (albeit only in Jess' side) between him and Jess. The only person that Watkins called by her first name was Adriana. Because the irrepressible girl insisted that he called her Addy. Vehemently. Since she was four.

The door opened and Jess stepped out first and held out his hand to Addy with such flourish.

"Remind me again why we woke these good people up?" Addy looked at him expectantly. Now fully awake since they would be facing other people.

"Because our black AMEX would wake up the deepest sleepers. As long as it meant a hefty commission." he responded dryly.

"If I didn't know any better I would say that you're letting money get into your head." she hooked her arm through his and they walked inside the establishment.

Jess just looked at her with a bored expression on his face. The doorman opened the door for them and they were greeted by two well-dressed men, a blonde man who was about six feet and a brunette who was slightly taller than the blonde.

Addy smiled at them and focused back on him, while he only nodded curtly as he listened half-heartedly to the sales pitch that the two men started.

"Jess, at least try to look interested. You did wake them up early." Addy whispered to him reproachfully.

"I want to look around first. If that's alright with you." he cut off the two men.

They nodded in return and just walked a few paces behind him and Addy.

"Tell me again why we're here." Addy jabbed him with her elbow.

Jess stopped walking, he saw the two men giving them the privacy they needed. He turned to Addy. "Veronica and I got back together."

Addy nodded, not looking surprised.

"She's at my apartment sleeping."

Another nod.

"There's no one else for me." he declared with such certainty.

She nodded again. "So I was thinking maybe sapphires."

Jess brows furrowed for a second and nodded.

Addy turned to the two men, "Do you have any sapphires? A set would be preferable."

The two perked up considerably at her words. "Mademoiselle, Tiffany & Co. would provide you with the best sapphires the world has to offer." the blonde one answered with such flair.

"If you would come this way," the brunette walked before them.

Jess just rolled his eyes but followed anyway. Addy hummed happily as they followed after the two men.

"Would you quit it?" Jess glared at her impatiently.

"Nope." Addy grinned in return as she continued to hum the wedding march.  
fin


End file.
